I Lost a Bet
by MadeiIncredi917
Summary: I needed to write this, this idea imbedded itself in my brain. Kim enlists Max to help him with the forfeit for a bet between him and Alix. T because I am paranoid.
1. chapter 1

**Hi. I'm annoyed with the lack of stuff about this ship, because I love it, and I think it deserves more shippiness. Which is a word now. I just like it. This idea lives in my brain now, so I wrote it down. How did my mind even create this?**

One: Crashes and Crash-Courses

When Kim cheered, Alix knew she had just lost a bet. So the Monday she noticed him running around whooping as she skated onto school grounds, she did not question it. She stopped about a half centimetre from running over his toes and calmly asked,

"What's my punishment?"

He grinned down at her, unbearably smug. His usual punishments were getting boring, and the ones he had to do were getting weirder and harder by the day. So, with Max's help, he had come up with a brilliant revenge.

"You, Alix Kubdel..."

"Yes?"

"Must..."

"YES?"

"Act and dress girly, and I'm talking makeup and actually using a hairbrush..."

"What!"

Kim went in for the kill.

"For one whole week!"

Alix fell over, on the concrete, swearing loudly.

She was distracted by this horrible prospect all day. During Maths, she mentally went through her wardrobe and realised that she actually did not own a dress or a skirt. During Science, she realised she had broken her last brush on Friday, using it as a weapon against a large spider that was sitting on top of her bed. During English, she realised she was not sure what makeup went on your eyes and what went on your lips. During Lunch, she marched over to where every girl in the class, with the exception of Chloe and Sabrina, sat to eat, and threw down her bag with a loud clatter.

"I need you to teach me how to girl."

Alya glanced at Marinette, then back at Alix.

"Yeah, we heard about the bet. Come to Marinette's after school and we'll help you out."

Thank god, she was not going to have to figure everything out on her own.

Later that day, a small girl army was assembled in Marinette's bedroom, armed with the food provided by her parents, and their phones. Everyone assigned themselves a job, and got on with it. Alix stood in the middle of the room, Marinette measured her, Rose went through Marinette's designs looking for some she could make in Alix's size, Alya used her phone to check what was ladylike, Mylene used hers to check what was not, and Juleka explained to Alix the difference between blush and foundation. Alix's head was spinning, and she ate at least twelve cookies. After awhile, Marinette told her to come her a few hours before school started the next day, and they would all help her get ready. Alix skated home in a daze, ate dinner, set her alarm for five-forty-five, and passed out. This was going to be a loooooooonnnnnnng week.

 **Like I didn't already have enough stuff to do! Fun! ...I need to stop doing this.**

 **~Madei**


	2. chapter 2

**I am amazed and updating very, very fast.**

Two: 

"Noooo."

Alix swatted furiously in the general direction of her bedside table.

"Too eaaaarrrrrly."

A random thought popped into her brain.

Today was day one of being a girly girl.

Damit.

She rolled onto the floor, taking her blanket with her, and then untangled herself from the blanket and walked downstairs. Why bother getting dressed when Paris was still asleep and she would have to change into something stupidly pink in a little while anyway? She slept in a pair of plaid pyjama pants and an old t-shirt that had once belonged to her brother, and it was too cold and early for her to care about almost anything. She did not bother with breakfast (she would grab something from the bakery when she was awake enough to not choke on her food), just grabbed her rollerblades and her helmet and took off. Just under three minutes later, she had beaten her own speed record and was standing outside the Dupain-Chang bakery. She was surprised to find every single one of the girls who had helped her the day before, fully awake and ready, waiting inside. She was swept upstairs in a hurricane of pure girl, and was subjected to all kinds of weird beauty torture. Her face was painted with stuff that was the same colour as her face, pink stuff went on her cheeks, different pink stuff went on her lips, and black stuff went on her eyelashes. Her hair was yanked out of her head as it was brushed throughly, and was then put up in something that was definitely not one pigtail. She was handed a dress, a denim jacket, and a pair of flats, and pushed behind a screen.

"What kind of arms would you need to zip up your own dress?"

Marinette helped her. Then she re-disappeared, and THEN she came out, fully ready. She was met by a chorus of screams.

"Is it really that bad?"

She was directed to a mirror. It took a minute for her brain to register that she was, indeed, looking at her own reflection.

Her face looked normal, yet slightly enhanced somehow, a bit softer, a bit...something.

Her hair was in two small buns on top of her head, but a few strands fell around her face.

The dress was not as bad as she had thought, pale green with tiny pale pink spots. The flats were pale pink with green bows. The jacket was a medium colour.

It was not that bad.

In fact, she looked pretty damn good.

Huh.

The other girls walked with her to school. She kept reaching up to tap a bun, or fiddling with the hem of the dress. This was weird.

She stopped dead right in front of the school.

"I'm not sure I can do this..."

Alya waved it off.

"Says the girl who got onto the second storey without using the stairs on a dare. Off course you can do this!"

Rose chimed in.

"Yes, people probably won't even notice!"

Alix took a deep breath and walked in.

Was it her imagination, or was the entire school really staring at her?

 **Chapter two! I know nothing about makeup! But I wanted to put that bit in! Did you like it? Am I doing okay?**

 **~Madei**


	3. chapter 3

**I had a crazy weekend. I am sorry.**

Three: Numbers Never Lie

It was not her imagination.

People stared at her, trying to drill holes in her with their eyes. Alya gave the crowd a pointed glance. People moved on, but they talked to their friends, gossiping excitedly. Everyone knew about the bet by now, thanks to the enthusiastic bragging. Well. Almost everyone.

Chloe and Sabrina, the latter walking a few steps behind the former, approached the group. Chole started talking with an authoritative air.

"Hey, new girl."

It would appear she was talking to Alix, not recognising her.

"You don't have to hang out with these loser girls, you know. You are pretty enough to become popular, if you just mindlessly worship me. We have a deal?"

Alix smirked.

"Nah, Chloe. I'm good actually. I'm only going to be pretty for seven days anyway."

Chloe threw a huge hissy fit after she figured out the situation, and an even huger one when she figured out she had called Alix Kubdel, the ugly weirdo tomboy, pretty. After a few minutes of hysterical laughter, everyone went of in different directions, with some time to kill before class.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kim saw a cute girl. He had not seen her before, so she was probably new. He approached her while she looked the other way, with intentions of flirting with her, but she must have heard him, because she spun around. She was even prettier than her back suggested. He was about to start with a pick up line, when she started talking to him.

"What is it Kim? Come to tease me about how stupid I look in this girly getup? That it? Go ahead and fire away."

Kim turned as red as his shirt.

"Y-Yeah, that was totally what I wanted to say. You look stupid! Ha!"

She rolled her eyes and walked away. He fell backwards onto a wall, cursing his stupidity. Who, other than her, dyed their hair bubblegum pink? Max, standing about a metre away, was looking smug.

"You knew this would happen."

"There was a ninety-five point five percent chance."

"I hate you."

"There's a ninety-nine point nine nine percent chance you'll thank me when you guys get married."

Kim more or less gave up here. Unfortunately, Max's numbers never lied.

 **Did I do good? Can someone tell me? Do you think this was a good reaction? Also, I can see Kim's face in my mind's eye. I just spent a straight hour trying to draw it.**

 **~Madei**


	4. chapter 4

**I'm back. Sorry.**

Four: 

Alix was walking to lunch. Torture.

At least three idiots had whistled at her when she had to bend over to pick up a book she had dropped. The book had been hardcover, so all three of them were currently crying like babies.

This was so dumb, dumber then the time she had to eat a cricket on a dare. She wanted to scream. It was very likely that at least one person would be dead by the time the week was out. Then, an obnoxiously bright poster caught her attention.

SCHOOL DANCE!

It screamed.

Under the neon writing, smaller print told people the date.

The date of next Monday afternoon.

She was going to have to go to a dance dressed like a girly girl.

Could you kill someone with a metal ruler?

Ten-ish minutes later, the other girls had talked her out of it. Kim had actually not known about the dance, and considered it a lucky bonus. Max had known, and had already calculated the odds of Alix killing him when she found out, and was hiding in the boys bathroom.

Alix actually learned more than she did on the average school day. The main things were:

If you eat food while wearing pink lipstick, it will get all over the food.

If you wipe your mouth after eating, the lipstick your friends just helped you reapply will go all over your hand.

If you bang your head on a table, all the stuff on your face will make a clear imprint on the table and all your friends will yell at you for ruining the makeup. And then you will all get in trouble because you were late for class fixing it.

When she finally got home, Alix flopped face-first on her pillow. Then realised she was going to have to replace it and wash all the face-stuff off.

 **Did I do good? Poor Alix! One day down, seven to go.**

 **~Madei**


	5. chapter 5

**My wifi is horrendous. I am sorry.**

Five:

Alix woke up, as usual, and got dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. As usual. Then she took one look at her once-white pillow, remembered the entire nightmare, and then remembered that she was supposed to be at Marinette's by six-thirty, and it was now seven-fifteen. She was out the door about four seconds later.

Before she knew it, she was yanked up bakery stairs by hands with manicured nails that were not constantly bitten. Then her face was carefully examined.

"Maybe we could go for a bold lip?"

"Try some new blush-"

"Conto-"

"Gradient eyeshadow-"

"Gloss-"

"Glitter-"

"Pass the compact-"

Why was pratically everyone speaking an alien language? This was so weird.

Marinette raised her voice.

"How about we go for way-too-adorable?"

"A challenge?"

"I like it."

"Think pastel!"

More alien language! Damn. What was happening to her face?

"ACHOOO!"

"Too much powder, sorry!"

Rose offered an apologetic smile. Someone grabbed her hand and held it still. Then the process was repeated. With this many girls, it took about five or six minutes for Alix to be sufficiently transformed, at least face-wise. Now for her lopsided hair. Brushed, then discussed.

"Braids?"

"Too short."

"Pigtails?"

"My thing."

"High ponytail?"

"Too short AND Chloe's thing."

"Yeesh."

"Headband?"

"Sabrina's thing, but it would look way too adorable."

"Settled!"

A blue headband pushed back her hair. Clothes were handed over, and behind a screen she went. Then-

"HOW DOES THIS WORK?"

The problem was easily fixed. She walked out, dragging her feet. She was met by the shrieking choir.

"You-"

"Look-"

"So-"

"Cute!"

Mirror shove. Okay then.

Her hair looked smooth and was not sticking out. The headband was working, with the exception of one rogue curl falling in between her eyebrows. There was makeup, and some of it was shimmery. Also sparkly. And a bit glittery. At some point someone had filed and buffed her bitten-to-the-quick nails, and had done a surprisingly good job at it too. She was now dressed in a blue t-shirt with white sleeves and something a bit like overalls that ended in a sticky-out skirt with some big-eyed blushing animal, either a ginger cat or an orange-ish bear on the front pocket. A locket necklace shaped like a heart hung round her neck. Her feet had mismatched socks-one was white with blue spots, the other was blue with white spots-and a pair of blue high-tops covered most of them. Okay, she loved what they had done with her feet. She was not sure if she was as keen on everything else. Someone commented. She was focusing far too hard on her reflection to notice who. God, that sounded like something Chloe would do. Maybe the makeup was effecting her brain cells.

"You look ten!"

She did indeed look even younger then usual. Still, that was pretty har- oh, who was she kidding? When she looked NORMAL waiters always gave her the kids menu. Yes, she did look ten. But she also looked very, very cute.

She was not a fan of cute.

The girls went downstairs and ate an on-the-house bakery breakfast. Alix kept getting nagged about eating the pale red (It was not pink. It was pale red. She did not know how. It just was.) lip stick? Gloss? What was the difference? with the goldish flecks in it. After reapplication and a heated debate about apparently nothing, followed by a slow walk during which three separate people stopped them and said it was so nice for the little poppet's big sister and friends, baby sitter and friends, to walk her to school but that the primary school was in that direction dearies, and goodness wasn't it a lovely day, what are you learning about munchkin? Alix nearly decapitated them all. They arrived at school a fabulously fashionable sixteen minutes late. The teacher, who had resigned herself to the fate of not marking the role until about a minute before lunch, just sighed and continued her lesson. Alix tried to pay attention, she really did. But every few minutes, Kim leaned forward and tugged on her hair. She tried to ignore it. By the tenth time, she was seething with repressed rage. She had a forfeit to uphold. No getting mad. No table-flipping rage. No nothing. It was driving her insane. She tucked her head under her desk, hiding it and her hair out of Kim's reach.

"Apparently Miss Kubdel thinks she can understand our subject so well she has a free pass to play hide and SEEK. If you understand so well, Miss Kubdel, by all means, tell the class the answer to my question."

"Umm. Err. Well. Forty-two?"

Alix winced, prepared for the onslaught.

"Why, that's absolutely correct! Here I was, thinking you wouldn't even know that the question was what is the square root of one thousand, seven hundred and sixty-four. But you got it right on the first try! How-"

A resounding crash echoed all through Paris. It had been too long for there to not be an akuma attacking their school. Alix ran to her very quiet hiding spot quickly. A tiny closet on the second floor with a door that was rusted shut, and for some inconceivable reason, had a well oiled cat-flap installed in it. A very useful hideout, in which she could be completely alone. An impenetrable fortress, one only she could get into. Or, you know. Until the door creaked slowly open.

 **I am once again very sorry.**

 **~Madei**


	6. chapter 6

**No more homework this year! Whoop! There is still school though. Boo.**

Six: 

The door, the one that had not been opened in years and years, creaked open. Alix held her breath. Into view came... Some dumb villain guy, clearly not from around there, because the first thing he did was laugh at her.

"A perfect hostage. Sweet, innocent, and not willing to put up a fight."

He picked her up and swung her over one shoulder. Alix fumed silently, but stayed quiet. He wanted a perfect hostage? Well, he would get it. She pretended to be scared, faked panic and fear, got him thinking she was incompetent. He laughed at the weak punches she threw against his back. She bided her time. They reached the principal's office, and he seemed to want to tie her up. He needed both hands free for that, so he put her down. She punched him three times in quick succession. Nose, neck, neck. She had him tied up within a few seconds. She walked out of the office calmly, humming to herself. Ladybug and Cat Noir came around the corner at top speed, no doubt a perfect plan already in action. She walked past. Let them figure it out. Kim came out of an empty classroom and walked beside her.

"Akuma must be beaten by now, huh?"

"Yes. I just tied it up and left it for Ladybug and Cat Noir to find."

He snorted.

"Yeah right. In a dress. You couldn't do that no matter what you were wearing, but definitely not a dress."

She smirked at him.

"Wanna bet?"

"I thought you'd be over betting after the girly getup."

"You thought? Must have required a lot of effort, huh?"

"Shut up."

"NEVER."

They argued back to class, which resumed as soon as everyone made their way back.

After that point, absolutely nothing noteworthy happened. It was an extremely boring day, and Alix got mad about all the people babying her multiple times, but had not yet flipped any tables. After school, she did her homework, watched TV, and went to bed. This time she remembered to take the makeup off first.

 **I was expecting Kim to be behind that door. But he was not. My brain confuses me. Often.**

 **~Madei**


	7. chapter 7

**I should be able to update more during the summer holidays, but noooooo. Stupid brain.**

Seven: Wind is the Enemy

The day that followed was worse then all the others put together. As soon as Alix woke up, she got a bad feeling. Her bedroom window banged around, being indecisive about whether open or shut was the goal. Wind howled, trying to imitate a ghost. Someone's umbrella blew down the street, and they ran after it as if their life depended on it. Why? It was barely sprinkling.

Maybe they were emotionally attached to it.

Who would be emotionally attached to an umbrella?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, that was who. She rang the doorbell shortly after catching the precious umbrella, and greeted Alix with a friendly,

"Hi! I thought I would give everyone a rest and just come to your house myself! I hope that's okay with you?"

Alix blinked. Can't process. Too early.

"Um. Sure?"

"Great. Do you mind if I get started? Where should I set up?"

"Um."

Makeup took longer when there was only one person doing it. This was what Alix learned as she struggled to sit still through the paint-by-number happening on her face. She was itching to get up, to do something, but she stayed still throughout the entire painstaking process.

After the eternity, Alix changed into the clothes Marinette had brought her.

"Ummmm..."

"Come out! I want to see how they look on you!"

Braid headband. Flowing floor-length skirt-White with green designs. The skirt tied around her waist with two cords. Floaty shirt that went with the skirt. Sandals that looked like they belonged in Greek mythology. Well then. She might freeze to death.

As she and Marinette walked to school, she noticed the first problem. Her skirt would not stop flying up. She yelled several loud things about wind that she would not have repeated in front of small children and yanked it down. It flew up again.

At school, indoors, she noticed problem number two. Every time she took a step forward, her leg hit the place where the skirt tied over, and went out of the skirt to roughly her mid-thigh. More idiots were whistling at her.

Skirts are extremely hard to kick people in.

She still managed.

At lunch, she got food all down her white top when she slammed her fist into the table, but missed and hit her lunch. The girl army hustled her into the bathroom and cleaned it before it stained. However, her white shirt was now slightly see through. She fanned at it frantically, as did they, but nothing could be done.

She missed a class hiding in the bathroom.

She walked home a seething fury, tugging down her skirt every two seconds, ranting to nobody. Then Kim showed up and walked with her, and suddenly she was ranting at him.

"Why couldn't you stick with your own STUPID forfeits, NOOOO, you had to get Max's help, and Max HAD to give you the world's stupidest idea, DIDN'T HE, and- Wait. Your house is in the opposite direction why are you walking with me?"

"I thought you could use someone to rant at."

Alix tugged at her stupid skirt again.

"You're an idiot."

"Thank you."

 **My brain hates me and just wants to write one thing that is unrelated to every fic I have going right now. How fun.**

 **~Madei**


	8. chapter 8

**I can not tell if my last chapter posted or not, but stuff still needs to be written down.**

Eight: Allergic to Fridays

Alix woke up at four am, for whatever stupid reason, and just lay there, staring up at her ceiling. She wanted to go back to sleep. At some point, she gave up, got ready-ish enough to leave the house, and left for Marinette's. As usual, her half-asleep form was greeted by many way-too-perky members of the girl army. As usual, she was subtly altered by (in her opinion) unnecessary products. She was pretty sure she even fell asleep partway through it. Then, in quite a few very long blinks of the eye, Alix stood in front of a mirror, fully ready. Dress with ruffles. Hair clip. Flats. She barely took in her reflection, she was used to her girly doppelgänger by now. But...

"Is something about my face different?"

Rose smiled.

"We used a new foundation! You must be getting better at makeup, it's a barely visible change!"

The other girls also enthused over this. Great. Alix now had a pointless skill that she would never use once next Monday ended. She was thrilled.

One delicious breakfast later, Alix and the girl army were walking to school. Alya was frantically texting someone (Who? All her friends were right there.) while talking loudly backwards at the rest of them and running at full speed. She almost knocked over a baby and it's mother.

"We should all go over to Mari's house on Monday afternoon and get ready for the dance together! That would be so fun!"

Alix really had to ask.

"Alya? Who are you texting?"

Alya looked down at her phone.

"Myself. Personal reminders. No, wait. This is Mari. Sorry, Mari, you now know when my optometrist appointment is."

It seemed to not be the first time this had happened, judging by the decidedly resigned looking on Marinette's face. That got to school with no noticible event, and even all the way up until lunch. Then...

"Guys? This new foundation is making my face itch. It's also swelling up and going bright red."

There was a chorus of screams, but not the happy kind, and her face was washed off in the bathroom sink.

Still itchy. Still puffy. Still red.

The school nurse told Alix to go home. Alix did so, and spent the entirety of the weekend in her pyjamas. The reaction, unfortunately, dissapeared entirely by Sunday afternoon. She still had to go to that stupid dance tomorrow night. Great. Just great.

She was DEFINITELY looking forward to it.

(Lie. Big fat hairy lie.)

 **I know it's short, but not much seems to have happened. The next two chapters, however, will be extra long in order to make up for it.**

 **~Madei**


	9. chapter 9

Nine: Dances and Dunces

On Monday morning, Alix checked three times to see if her temperature was too high, or too low, or too something. She checked the news for an akuma attack or an earthquake. She checked her phone for evil hacker aliens.

Nothing.

Well, one new text. From Marinette:

 _Alix, please let us do your makeup today for school and after for the dance. I promise we won't use foundation. If you will do it, meet at my place in ten minutes and bring that black shirt with the snakes on it._

Alix checked the time the message was sent.

Seven minutes ago.

She could probably reach Marinette's in three minutes...

Oh, bleep it!

She grabbed her shirt and her skates and skated for it. She was inside the building two minutes and forty-seven seconds later. The entire girl army group hugged her and cried in happiness. She definitely did not hug them all and cry back.

(Lies. All lies.)

Marinette smiled at her with teary eyes when she at last pulled away.

"I think you'll like this outfit."

Her makeup was very carefully applied, with no foundation whatsoever. Then her hair was done in two pigtails, instead of her preferred one. It still looked okay, though.

Marinette was right.

Plain blue jeans, white shirt (slightly fancy) and a jacket the same colour as her hair. Sneakers (pastel pink with turquoise laces). Not as tomboyish as she liked it, but better than a dress.

"I could probably deal with the dance in this."

Mylene smiled at her.

"You don't wear what you wear to the dance to school. You change."

Alix...had not known this.

"Soooo... We all come here in between?"

Juleka answered first.

"Yes. Alya said yesterday."

Riiiigght. While Alix had been paying attention to who Alya was texting. That had been what it was.

Alya took a picture of Alix.

"Final day. Let's go!"

The girl army, and Alix, walked to the school. Apart from Marinette accidentally stubbing her toe on a bin, they made it unharmed. They were in the middle of a conversation, then for some strange reason the girl army dispersed as Kim walked over to her.

"Dialling back the girl notch a bit on the last day, Tinkerbelle?"

"I'm still girly enough. Hercules."

"Wearing a dress to the dance?"

"I have no clue."

"Well, save me one."

"One what? A dress?"

Kim was walking away, but he called over his shoulder.

"A dance!"

Unlikely that she would need to clear a slot. Yeah, all her secret admirers would want a dance. She also would not dance. Plus, he had clearly been joking. Yes, it was a jo-

"You guys are so cute together!"

Rose's happy yell burst her thought-bubble.

"No we aren't!"

Alix vs The Girl Army all the way back to class. Rose would not stop with this.

"You two are so perfect for each other!"

"No, we aren't! We argue constantly! And we have nothing in common! At all!"

"You argue so much because you're both so competitive. Something you have in common."

Alya needed to stop making a valid point.

"Well, that's literally the only thing."

The Girl Army took this as a challenge.

"You're both sporty."

"You both love it when the other loses."

"You both hate it when Max tells you statistics that prove you are supposed to be together."

"ANNND... You're both way too proud to admit it, but you both like each other!"

"It would never happen! He likes girly girls! HE LIKED CHLOE! THAT'S THE OPPOSITE OF ME!"

"He's been looking at you at lot more than her recently."

"All of you need to stop talking. Now."

The Girl Army smiled knowingly and then looked away when Alix glared.

Classes and the schoolday suddenly sped by, and Alix wished she could make them do that when she was going to do something fun after school instead of a-errrgh-dance.

At lunch, Alix vs The Girl Army resumed, with Marinette starting it off.

"Alix, I might have no clue how to get my own crush to understand that I like him, but I can see when someone else has a crush, well, when another girl has a crush. You clearly have one. Even if you refuse to admit it."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I LIKE HERCULES?"

Mylene quietly put in a point.

"Well, you do give each other those nicknames. And nobody else nicknames. Just each other."

"They're practically insults, not nicknames!"

She found herself on the receiving end of seven pointed glares. She ignored them all.

Before she knew it, she was back at Marinette's, eating the cookies and pastries Marinette's parents had brought up while everyone else did their makeup.

"So, I just have to change, right?"

She was spraying crumbs.

"Because my hair and makeup are already done."

Mylene stopped making that weird face as she put makeup on her eyelashes while she answered Alix.

"No, we have to do it again! It's all smudged now!"

"What about my hair?"

Alya, whose nose was touching the mirror because she could not see her face properly without her glasses, was the one who supplied the answer.

"Yes, we need to fix that too."

Alix huffed and reached for the plate.

"Hey! Who took the last chocolate-chip cookie?"

She could have sworn she heard someone giggle.

"Marinette, I think your room is haunted."

"NOIT'SDEFINATELYNOTTIKKIAKWAMIWHOTURNSMEINTOLADYBUGI'MNOTLADYBUGTIKKIHIDEIT'SPROBABLYAMOUSEYEAHAMOUSETHERE'SMICE!"

Alix had not understood one word of the garbled flow erupting from Marinette's mouth.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

After about half an hour, everyone else was done. So they started on Alix. Brushes flew, and so did words.

"Perfect-"

"Beautiful-"

"Gorgeous!"

Alix's chair was then spun around so they she faced the mirror, dramatic-reveal style. Also dramatic-reveal style, Alix started crying. The girl army instantly made her tilt her head upwards. Something about raccoon eyes. She could not help the crying. She actually looked pretty. And normal. This was ridiculous. She was not weak. She could stop crying if she wanted to! ...Nope. Still crying. When she finally stopped, she was handed the outfit Marinette had made her. In fact, everyone was wearing Marinette originals.

"How did you have time to make everyone dresses?"

"The dance date was posted on the school website months before the posters went up. Everyone else asked me back then."

"The school has a website?"

"Your turn, Alix!"

Mylene emerged from behind the screen in a dress that matched her dreadlocks, and spun around to show it off. She received a round of applause.

Alix smiled like crazy when she saw the dress. This outfit was definitely her favourite. Her hair was out, and sticking out not so much as to make it look lazy, just enough to make it look intentional. She was wearing her black shirt with the snakes on the arms, a black dress, and snake-green tights. The coolest shoes she had ever seen that were not skates were on her feet. Black-with-green-lace boots. They looked like it would really hurt if she kicked someone using them. She got a round of applause too, and even took a bow. This was fun!

They went downstairs and into the bakery. The one current customer, an older woman, smiled at them.

"You all look lovely, dearies. Reminds me of going to a dance with my girlfriends when I was your age."

The Girl Army, which Alix was pretty sure she was now officially a part of, thanked the woman. Marinette's father walked out of the kitchen with the woman order, then smiled widely at all the girls.

"Sabine! Come look at Marinette and her friends!"

Marinette's tiny mother walked into the room holding a camera to her face.

"Say cheese!"

What followed was basically an improvised photoshoot, with dozens of different poses all over the place. Alix's personal favourite was the pose when they were all pretending to be secret agents. The the camera ran out of storage, and they realised they were going to be late to the dance and took off.

They ran into the school, which had been transformed into a completely different place with streamers, dimmer lighting, and a DJ booth. Alya was at said DJ booth talking to Nino in about ten seconds. Marinette stared intently at Adrian, and then completely flipped when he came over and asked her to dance. Alix pushed her, because someone had to do it while Alya was not there, and then they went off and danced. Rose dragged Juleka into a dance. Mylene dragged Ivan into a dance. Alix sat near the snack table and watched everyone with a can of lemonade in one hand. At least three quarters of the dance passed while Alix watched everyone else dance around. Every so often, her friends would take a break and come talk to her. She minded all the purses with nothing in them, drinks that were almost empty, and jackets it was far too warm for.

"Hello Tinkerbelle."

She did not even bother to look up.

"What do you want, Hercules?"

"Actually... I, uh... Wanted to... ergh this is actually really hard... Ermmm... Yeah, when I said save me a dance...?"

"Yeah, funny joke, what about... oh. You were serious."

"Well, yeah."

"Sure."

Wait, what was she doing? It was like someone else was controlling her mouth!

"Wait, really? You aren't kiddi—Whoa!"

And the rest of her. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out to the general area where everyone was dancing, which was not really a dance floor but was close enough. They just sort of joked around and moved just enough for it to qualify as dancing, just close enough to be classified as dancing together.

"You're a horrible dancer, Hercules."

"You're not too great yourself, Tinkerbelle."

Then Alix looked at the DJ booth and realised that Alya could see her, and was pointing her and Kim out to Nino. While Alix watched, Alya leaned over at Nino and yelled something Alix _just_ could not hear over the lyrics of a pop song she had never heard before in her life. Alix had a nightmarish suspicion about what was coming next as the music changed.

A slow song. Kim looked nervous.

"Um, we could... go sit down... if you want to, I mean."

"No, it's fine."

WHAT WAS WITH HER WHY WAS SHE DOING THIS.

She looked a him for a millisecond, the realised the one problem with slow dancing when there is a huge height difference.

"Uh, Kim? I can't reach you."

To her surprise, he picked her up by her waist. She maybe squealed a bit (This make up was definitely effecting her brain) and wrapped her hands around his neck. Her face was so close to his right now. Then she just grinned, and sort-of-danced, up in the air. He smiled deviously, then threw her into the air.

"You weigh nothing, Tinkerbelle!"

He repeated this a few more times. Alix was almost going to tell him to stop, but... She trusted him. He would not drop her. Then he threw her a little higher, and she felt scared. She grabbed at him when he caught her.

"Don't throw me anymore. Please."

"Sure thing Tinkerbelle."

Her face was buried in his shoulder, and her arms were so tightly around his neck she was probably strangling him slightly. She removed her head from his shoulder in order to apologise, but the words died in her throat and stared into his silvery grey eyes. Something in her brain snapped.

"Screw it."

She crashed her mouth into his. He was frozen for three terrifying seconds before he kissed her back.Then the music stopped, and he put her down. Her face was probably bright red right now. His sure was. Wait, Nino was speaking into a microphone.

"—Our final song of the night! Time to go home, everyone!"

And everyone spilled out the doors, onto the street, a burst of noise and bright colour. People started walking, or got into cars, or whatever. Then, nearly everyone was gone. Kim rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, ummm. Are we... You know. Dating now?"

"If... if you want t-"

"Yes."

"Then. I would like that."

They stood there, looking at each other like idiots.

"Pick me up again, Hercules."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He did. She kissed him again. For quite a while, actually. She heard her friends taking pictures as they passed by, but she did not stop kissing him. Then, when she finally did, he set her down like he was afraid he might break her. Pffffft. Please.

"Hey, Hercules?"

"Yeah, Tinkerbelle?"

"Race you."

She took off instantly, but was followed by shouts of,

"Where?"

"Anywhere!"

And so, Alix Kubdel ended one week of dressing girly with a big smile on her face, a boyfriend, female friends, and a newfound respect for people who did their own makeup every single day.

She had survived.

 **Wait, did I say two more chapters? No, it was not a mistake. Someone owes Max a thank you.**

 **~Madei**


	10. chapter 10

**Here it is. The last chapter to my first completed multi-chapter fic. I hope I do not mess up.**

Ten: 

Alix Kubdel had managed to avoid wearing a dress since high school.

She could usually get away with wearing nice jeans and a shirt to most parties, and bachelorette parties. She had now been to a really sizable number. One thing that really puzzled her was the number of high school couples from her class that had ended up getting married: All of them. According to Max, the chances of this happening were so slim they were not able to be properly calculated. She blamed the intense amount of homework they had gotten in the last few years of high school. Everyone else blamed true love. And called her hopelessly UN-romantic. At the vast majority of those weddings, she had been a bridesmaid. After extreme amounts of arguing with Marinette, she had been able to get the now-famous fashion designer to convert the skirt part of the fancy dresses converted into really baggy pant legs because,

"You don't understand IT'S OUT OF PRINCIPLE."

They looked exactly the same as the other dresses, but they were not dresses. As well as being a bridesmaid, she had also been a maid of honour. Once.

Mylene's wedding to Ivan had been one week after Marinette's wedding to Adrian. Marinette and Adrian had been the first out of any of them to get married. She and Alya had been the ones trying to bring the two bridezillas/gigglemonsters (Depending on whether or not planning was going well) back downto Earth and within the bounds of the budget. There had been so many near-disasters and incidents staying up until three am to yell at caterers that it had been ridiculous. Alix had managed to get Bridezilla 1 to stop being insane for just long enough to modify the two dresses only with the help of Alya. She remembered the night before the wedding. It had been before she moved in with Kim, so no-one else was bothered by Mylene's two-to-six freak-out phone call. ("No, I'm sure no monkeys will steal your wedding cake. Or polar bears. Or parrots. Or wolves. Or...") Mylene was the one who wanted to get married at zoo. She had to admit she was still really happy for her best friend. They had become super close, so gradually it was difficult to pinpoint when. But still, best friends since high school. There were a lot of those still best friends to this day as well. She would have to ask Max about the chances of that soon.

Anyway, no dresses for Alix. She had even worn jeans and a shirt to her _own_ bachelorette party, just last night. That had been fun. Now, her makeup was all done, her grown-out still-pink hair was twisted up, and she was staring at her wedding dress. The Girl Army (Minus Alix, who had officially been part of that group for long enough to be _classified_ as part of it for a long time now) had been clear about one thing.

There would be no, repeat that, NO getting out of wearing a dress on her wedding day. NONE.

Okay, Marinette had done a good job making it. Plain white, not too fancy, just plain with embroidered gold snakes coiling up from the hem. Alix had to admit it looked cool. She put it on, then discovered a problem. Quite a big one.

"Marinette? This dress is too long."

Her bridesmaids, and her maid of honour, were in the room inspecting the dress with about two millliseconds. The MOH (Which was officially what Mylene was listed as in her phone's contacts) was to first to stop.

"She's right."

"That's impossible! I checked about a million times! I then calculated for heels!"

"Uh, Marinette? I'm wearing flats."

Alix hoisted the dress up, showing off the white flats.

Marinette had a small breakdown. The ever-concerned-for-the-safety-of-others Rose frowned.

"She'll trip if she goes down the aisle in such a long gown!"

Alix grinned.

"Hey, I've got an idea..."

Meanwhile, Kim and Max were talking while they waited for the wedding to actually start.

"Man, you know that thing you said back in high school?"

The best man pushed his glasses up his nose.

"You'll have to be more specific. I said a lot of things over the course of our several years in high school."

"The thing about thanking you when me and Tinkerbelle got married."

"Yes, I do remember the incident you speak of."

"Well here it is: Thanks."

Max spluttered as he pushed his glasses up his nose for the millionth time.

"That's all I GET?"

Kim heard someone telling him to come stand out the front, the wedding was about to start.

"Well, that's my cue."

Kim kindly walked out of the room, ignoring the yells behind him. He took his spot and looked out at the audience. He missed all the wedding party staring at Alix's crazy aunt's hat. He was pretty sure she had bludgeonned an ugly bird, then shoved it onto her head. He paid attention again when Alix started walking down the aisle, though.

She looked like an angel.

Normally he would have thought such a comment sappy, but she really did. She did not even seem to be walking. She was gliding along on her father's arm. Actually gliding.

She smiled at him when she got to the front. He just wanted the dumb guy doing the ceremony to hurry up so he could kiss her already. He tried to distract his brain.

Well, they were getting married at a race track. None of their friends had even questioned this. All their relatives had. Well, it was the race track where they had raced and she had beaten him by a tiny, tiny bit and then, much later the racetrack where he had proposed to her.

They had been racing around, at sunset, because he constantly insisted on rematches. They had said they would go home hours ago, but it had not happened. He had doubled over, faking a stitch. She had skated back, genuinely concerned. When she got over there, he had dropped to one knee and proposed. She had kissed him. Then she had said yes. Wait, was it over? Ye-

"You may now kiss the- groom?"

Alix had beaten him to it and dip-kissed him before he had a chance to kiss her. Whatever. Still a kiss. They stayed there a while, and he wanted to stay kissing her for a while longer, but Max pulled him off her.

"Save it."

He laughed. And then kissed her again.

About one million and three photos of everyone later, they traveled to the reception, which meant they got food. Finally! He was starving. He was just about to start stuffing his face when Alix pointed out they had to dance now.

Dammit.

They danced, and everything was normal until he spun her and realised she was wearing rollerblades. Then a romantic first dance became a 'how many stunts can we do during the course of a three minute song?' The last one was him holding Alix up in the air by her arms. He slowly lowered her back down again. About halfway there, she kissed him. She kept kissing him until she was back on the ground. Alix's crazy aunt had, at some point during that, passed out and taken down the snack table. Everyone else tried to save the crazy aunt. Kim tried to save the snacks.

Alix threw the bouquet from up on Kim's shoulders, not standing on a chair. According to her, the chairs were much too short. It bonked her brother's girlfriend, who was standing in the very back trying to avoid it, squarely on the head. Her brother went vermillion. Someone started up a chant of the word destiny.

After dinner, wine, and an enormous cake Kim definitely did not try to slam Alix's face into, the guests filed out of the building and Kim sat around eating more cake. There was so much of it! Why did people never make eight-tier birthday cakes? Alix came over and smirked at him.

"You're paying more attention to the cake then you are to me! I'm yournwife!"

"I'll pay attention to you after I'm finished this slice."

"Y'know, I'm starting to think you just married me for the cake!"

"Blast! She's figured out my master plan!"

"Stupid athlethe's diet making you do crazy things for actual food?"

"Not that crazy. Finished my cake. Get over here, wife."

"No way! There's cake all around your mouth!"

"I'm saving it for yoooooouuuuuu!"

A horn honked loudly.

"That would be the limo. Come on, husband."

"Coming, wife."

When they got out to the limo, Alix leaned in the front window.

"Know what? Please cancel this limo. My husband has had far too much cake. It's not far to our house. We'll walk."

The limo driver nodded and sped away.

"Hey, Hercules."

Alix hitched up her wedding dress.

"Race you."

And, like practically always, she won.

 **How did I do? Did you like it? Should I do a sequel of them being married and having kids and all that because I have not seen one yet? Tell me!**

 **~Madei**


End file.
